Talk:Neloth (Dragonborn)/Archive 1
Nerevarine's "gender" Can I just make a note that the Nerevarine's gender isn't being disputed? When one doesn't know the gender of a person in English, he uses either he or he or she (kind of like what I just did). Neloth's use of he doesn't necessarily indicate that the Nerevarine is male or female; he's just using English correctly. Using they is what some people will use instead since it doesn't denote gender, but that's incorrect, as they is a plural pronoun. Regardless, the above he or he or she is what is used formally. Also: Didn't know whether or not we still use Talk Pages or if we use the Forum exclusively. I'm using this only because I'm trying to make a note of something. If I'm wrong, please tell me~! ^^; FaceOfJanus (talk) 20:12, March 28, 2013 (UTC) : By default the Nevarine's gender is male, and he is a dunmer. this was made default by Bethesda so if the game referes to Nevarine as male go with it. : Rebuttal... As stated at the top of the article.... Just because Neloth says "he" does not mean the hero was a male. TES game lore never mentions the gender of the Morrowind hero. The real Nerevar was a male, but the hero (Nerevarine) was the reincarnation of him to be any race or any gender. : Actually, Neloth says "You are too young to remember the Nerevarine. Defeated Dagoth Ur and saved us all from the blight." He never uses a pronoun for the Nerevarine at all. 05:22, July 1, 2013 (UTC) : EDIT: Never mind, I found out that it's a change made by the Dragonborn Unofficial Patch. 05:14, July 2, 2013 (UTC) He could simply have used "they". That is ''correctly ''using English. Also, I am pretty sure Nerevarine is a Dark Elf male. Because the "default" character in every game is the champion of the game. The Last Dragonborn is a Nord male, Hero of Kvatch is (was, as he mantled Sheogorath) an Imperial male, Nerevarine Dark Elf male, Hero of Daggerfall and the Eternal Champion, I do not know. However, THEY ARE the default heroes of the games, and lorewise, they are the people who performed the great heroic deeds. Bethesda just does not reveal it for RPG reasons. MutualExclusion (talk) 17:03, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Neloth's Age? I just re-read the article on Neloth and it says that he was one of the councillers of House telvanni in Morrowind during the game Morrowind, however the events of Morrowind took place before the events of Oblivion and that happened over 200 years before the events in skyrim. This would suggest that Neloth is over 200 years old! How is this possible? Vampires are immortal but Neloth is not one as far as I know, what other ways could he have become immortal? Or is this perhaps some developer oversight? Bakkeri (talk) 13:02, April 28, 2013 (UTC) : Elf races such as the Altmer and in this case the Dunmer have longer lifespans. It's not uncommon to see them be over one-hundred years of age, nor around two-hundred. FaceOfJanus (talk) 13:43, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :: Wish I could add a quote from Neloth. When we first engage Reavers in Nchardal, he states "I had to clean out the riff-raff last time I was here too. Where do they come form?" ....Keep a bed and chest for you.... Where is the bed and chest? Is it in a different tower? : It's an empty promise. See Old_Friends#Trivia Jimeee (talk) 15:45, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Neloth's Voice Can anyone find out who is the voice actor for Neloth. I swear he sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it, and the wiki doesn't credit his voice actor and IMDB didn't have anything either -- 05:59, May 16, 2014 (UTC) : Dwight Schultz Mhazard (talk) 08:17, January 21, 2015 (UTC) How old? How old is Neloth? Silver4Raven (talk) 19:41, October 27, 2015 (UTC) : As Bakkeri said above over two hundred seeing as he appeared in Morrowind, questions like this are better off being asked in the forum (and have been). AzuraKnight (talk) 19:56, October 27, 2015 (UTC)